


First Meetings

by Beautiful_Doom



Series: The Mayor and the Gentleman [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Charity Balls, Damien thinks so too, Jameson and Damien meet, Jameson is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Mark introduces Jameson to Damien





	First Meetings

It was another charity ball.

Damien mingled with the guests, smiling and laughing and charming everyone like all mayors should. They were raising money for one of numerous foundations, and all the wealthy and elite were there. Politicians, businessmen, stars and starlets all abound.

“Damien!”

Ah, speaking of stars...

Celine looked beautiful in a tasteful evening gown, and Mark had linked his arm around hers. They were the very picture of a happy couple, and they drew the envious looks of a few guests.

“Mark, Celine,” Damien greeted them. “I’m so happy you were able to attend.”

“Ah, we would never miss a charity ball,” Mark chuckled. “And of course we’ve come out to support our friend and brother. But! I also wanted to introduce you to someone. He’s just come onto the scene. A fresh young face, and I have no doubt that he’s going to go far. Jame... where did he go?”

Mark looked around before he grabbed someone by the shoulder and drug them closer. Damien perked up when he saw him. The young man had the most beautiful blue eyes Damien had ever seen. His hair was dark and fluffy, looking as if someone had tried to tame it with pomade and only slightly succeeded. His mustache was groomed much better, but his outfit was a bit... humble. Damien could see that it was rather old and simple, much different than the extravagant clothes the others were wearing.

“Jameson Jackson!” Mark clapped Jameson on the shoulder. “I tell you Damien, you’re going to be seeing a lot more of him on the silver screen!”

_It’s very nice to meet you_, Jameson happily signed. _Mark told me you can understand me too._

Damien raised his eyebrows. He did indeed know sign. All three of them had learned at a very young age after Damien and Celine’s grandmother had lost her hearing.

_I can understand you,_ Damien signed back. _I did not know you were deaf._

_My ears are just dandy,_ Jameson signed back._ It’s my voice that doesn’t work. Lucky for me, you don’t need a voice to appear in the silent pictures._

Damien smiled at Jameson’s enthusiasm. His face was very expressive, which probably helped his skills as an actor.

“Oh, someone’s calling my name,” Mark looked over his shoulder. “Jameson, I leave you in the good hands of our beloved mayor...”

Damien watched Mark leave then turned his attention back to Jameson. The young man looked nervous at Mark’s absence.

“You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to,” said Damien.

Jameson sheepishly shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

_It’s hard to socialize when no one can understand you,_ he signed.

“Ah,” Damien nodded. “That’s very true. Well... tell me about yourself. Where are you from?”

Jameson beamed and began to sign rapidly as Damien lead him to a quieter spot.

He could already sense that this was the start of a beautiful friendship...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment of you like it so far, there will be more. I have a tumblr over at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com Come say hi!


End file.
